Catorade ABDL
by jadentoriforever
Summary: Story about Cat, Jade and Tori dating. Being moms to Cat due to her bad childhood and Tori and Jade wanting to help there girlfriend. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

Tori + Jade =Cat

Jade POV

my girlfriend Tori and I saw cat crying. I've known cat for a long time now and not once have I seen a broken cat. Well the resin for this is that tori was going to go to cat's house to finish a project and asked me to come too.

We got to cats house and saw a woman we have never seen at cat's house before come to think of it we never met cat's parents before they introduced themselves as cat's mom. We asked if we could see cat. She said go right up so we climbed the stairs. Tori kissed my cheek and knocked on the door Cat didn't answer so I'm inpatient I barged in the only person I'm capable of being patent with is tori. What we saw was a shock at first cat was on her bed sleeping in only a dipper on and a pacifier in her mouth. When I turned to tori and said "I'm not surprised" I saw a loving look? Does tori like like cat. I have to say I have a huge crush on cat but I also love tori. We have been together for a year and a half. I will ask her about this later

Tori POV

"Yea she looks so cute." I said without even thinking. But jade walked over to me and put an arm around me and said "its ok" with a kiss on my head. God I love this girl. After examining cat for a second I sat on cat's bed and jade next to me. I started rubbing cats back and she stirred and opened her eyes. Cat jumped up and looked at us with fear in her eyes and immediately taking the pacifier out of her mouth and was about to cry "I can explain" cat said. Jade shoke her head and told cat to come sit and talk to us she is both our best friend.

Cat POV

When I woke up to both tori and jade in my room I was sooo scared no one knows I like to dress and act like a baby. I do it a lot because when my dad died when I was 7 my mom got married and left be behind and paid for the things I needed and the house. I never got to be a baby because I had to take care of myself. My mom came today and looked around and brought money for me before and I told her I was going to take a nap. She must have let them in. I tried to ex plane to them but jade came over and hugged me tight and so did tori. They know that I have a problem with my bladder thou they didn't know I wore dippers or pull ups We all sat on my bed I was embarrassed because I had wet myself when I got scared. Tori realized this when I started fighting were I was sitting. To my surprise and embarrassment tori asked if I wet my self

Tori POV

I saw cat squirm in the spot she was sitting and looked at jade she was looking at me with a smirk on her lips I looked at cat next and asked "cat baby did you wet your dipper" cat blushed redder than her hair and nodded "ok lets get you changed" "than we can talk" jade added. She actually showed were her dippers were hidden I was in shock she opened the draw and there were bottles, dippers, pacifiers and a pair of feet pajamas. I changed cat and brought her back to the bed she sat and said "I guess I should start explaining then" both me and jade nodded. "Ok well u see when I was 7 my dad died and my mom blamed me and constantly told me it was my fault he died. My mom started doing drugs and getting drunk all the time so she was never home to look after me and moved in with some guy and left me here and said she would pay for every thing as long as I stay away from her life. You already new about my bladder problems but I like wearing dippers and acting like a baby because it makes me forget about my childhood" cat told us and I hugged cat tight wile she cried and jade rubbed her back after about a half hour of this we realized shed fallen asleep I gentility lay cat down and put the pacifier in her mouth wile jade put the soft pink blanket on her. "Jade?" I asked quietly not to wake cat "yea" she answered "can we talk" "sure" "ok I know u like cat and I do to but I also love you too and I'm so confused" I say putting my head on jades shoulder and she hugged me to her.

"I know babe I love you too and I do like cat maybe we can ask cat out and go on a date with her if she likes us. And I think she is cute with a dipper on and a pacifier. I think we should baby her she needs us too" " I think your right when she wakes up from her nap we need to talk more" I agree to jade "and this is why I fell in love with u tori. You know I love you right." Yes I do. And I love you too." I say to jade and kiss her passionately. We both tern when we hear a soft whimper cat must be having a dream. I walk over to cat and rub her back to wake her she jumps and grabs my and holds me tight I look at jade and she understands and picks up cat and sits her on her lap and hugged her till she calms a bit. **(AN: **_jade, _**cat**_**, **_tori**) **"cat me and jade want to be your 'parents' and we both have a huge crush on you" **"really" **_"yes really"_ cat bounces up and down and says "oh my god I have a crush on you both to but I didn't know how u wood feel if I told you. But can I ask u something" "anything cat" we say in unison" cat hesitates "can you be my mommy and daddy" she asks and jade says "no can do" jade pauses and cat looks like she's about to cry "because nether of us can be the daddy so we have to be mommy's" she smirks and kisses cats nose "ok ill be mommy and jade will be momma and you baby are a toddler that just started walking. Ok?" I asked. Jade jumped in "so cat will you go on a date with us tomorrow and be our baby today" me and jade were standing in front of cat who was sitting on the bed in front of us. A huge smile was on cats face and she jumped up and in to jades arms so she was being held by jade and kissed her on the cheek and sad "mama" and turned to me and said mommy and put her arms out to me to be taken from jade and kissed my cheek.

"tor maybe we should take our baby with us to get supplies and two new cribs one for here and one for my house being that we cant levee our baby kitten alone." "Sounds good" I replied looking at cat wile talking.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: mmm I don't know what to do next I rote that during the hurricane on the last bit of battery I had on my laptop hence the poor spelling. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. Btw I know it sucks this was the first story I have written. Also I would like to continue this and again thank you for reading this.


	3. ch3 geting ready

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

**Geting ready ch2**

**Jade POV** Ok so right now I am planning on taking my girls out tomorrow we just got back from this baby store which cells adult baby things instead of small baby things. I can't believe how exited cat was about this and admitted she loved us. Best day ever. I have the hottest and sweetest girls ever. I'm planning on surprising them and I asked cat to be adult cat for the date. Faze two this is were having rich parents comes in handy. I'm taking them to a huge boat I rented and we are all going to have a romantic diner and go around in the water awhile. Need to txt tori and cat to dress nicely. Tori is watching cat now at her house its cats nap time which we disgust would be noon. "Hay babe do u think u and cat can were nice dresses to our date?" "Yea sure baby were 2? ;)" "A surprise : P" This time she sent a picture of cat sleeping in our bed in me and tori's apartment with her diapered ass in the air and a pacifier in her mouth. Ok set as lock screen. My home screen is tori in a lacy bra and panties. I sent back an, "Awww" "Yea ik I have to see it in person lol" "Ok I will se u 2 at 7 love u." "Ok I love u 2 bye." Now I have every thing together I need to get my car clean I have a doge charger and it's always clean and I like to keep it that way. I also have a Lamborghini SUV its jet black and the rims are black. I only take it on joy rides like to pick tori up or some thing. I think I might use it today. Tori POV "Ok kitty is bath time" "ohtay" I took cat to the bathroom and laid a towel on the floor. "Come here cat" I say patting the towel for her to lay down on. She does as told and lays down. I take her little shirt off and put it in the hamper to be washed. I take her diaper off and she is bald down there. I ignored how wet I got. Jade can handle that later. And put her in the warm water. I washed her hair and rinsed it. I washed her arms and shoulders. When I washed her boobs I herd her whimper a little. Hmm. Next I washed her legs and ass. When I got to washing her vagina she moaned and looked at me. I shook my head no and said "can I talk to big girl cat for a sec" "yea. Are you mad I moaned" cat looked like she was going to cry. "No cat not at all but I want us to take it slow and when you are ready jade needs to be here too." "I want you both to take my virginity. I need you too. I know its really early in this relationship but I've never loved anyone more thank you and jade." She leaned in and kissed my lips in a soft kiss. "ok cat when you want us to we will. We love you too. Now let me finish washing my baby we have a hot date at seven. ok?" "Yes mommy" oh my god its 5:50 and we need to be done by 7 " cat baby when I finish washing you I need you to get ready to go. I need to take a fast shower." Ok mommy what do I where?" "oh umm the dress I took out of your closet be for we left. I will get you dressed and do your hair just wait for me to get out." I say putting a new dipper on cat and putting some powder on her skin and butt.

An hour later 

I'm ready to go and I'm just finishing cats hair. Jades at her parent's house we bought a house together. Well jades dad bought us a house in a way. He paid jade to levee because he wanted to live with his new wife alone. We just moved in together about a month ago. We are so in love that my parents agreed. I like it better this way I get to spend more time with my Jadey. Plus we don't have to be quiet. Jade went there to make the phone calls and she still has here nice clothes there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok just want to say I know my story's are not the best. I'm dyslexic and have bad grammar and spelling. I don't like writing. I'm doing it to inspire people who read my story's to right some too because there aren't that many and I like to read them. Thank you too the people who review and enjoy this story.**

* * *

** *I don't own victorious***

Wile cat was getting ready I texted Tori and asked if she thought cat was ready for sex. Because damn I wanted them. Plus when I was getting ready at my parents house I found the box with me and Tori's 'toys' including my strap on and the attachment that I used the first time me and Tori made love and let me take her virginity with. I will cherish it forever.

I put the box in the car and made sure we still had lots of lube (not that we needed it). That strap on is my favorite. And Tori enjoyed it too. I have 4 dildos for it the smallest one I took Tori's virginity with which was 5in long After Tori telling me about the bath and she thinks cat is definitely ready. I checked to see if there was any thing else I needed.

I finished getting ready got in my car and drove to my favorite sex shop to pick up a small dildo for cat with lube that smelt like strawberry's. If cat wanted the strap on then I would have no problem giving it to her if not then that was perfectly fine too. I got some message oil for Tori. When she comes home from a move shooting she gets tense and sore. I also found a catalog with adult baby things. Well that could come in handy. We don't have many dippers left and that could be a problem. Now I need to get them flowers and go pick them up for the greatest date of there lives.

(Tori POV)

"Ok baby are you ready to go? Mama is going to be here any minuet." "Yes mommy." "Ok kitten do you want to be a big girl or a baby?" "I think I want to be a big girl." "Alright"

*knock knock*

"Jades here" I go and open the door for jade with cat right behind me even though Jade has a key. I find that quite odd being that in true jade nature she would have just walked in. when I open the door I see jade in a black suite and black pants with a purple tie. In one hand she's holding purple Campanula bellflower my favorite flowers in the other she's holding pink rose's cat's favorite flowers. "Hi babe. Baby girl. I got you flowers." She hands me mine and cat hers. "These aren't bush daisies right." I lent up and kiss jades lips. "Thank you babe." Cat kisses jade in a soft kiss "thank you Jadey" "your welcome. Now let's get going. By the way you both look absolutely gorgeous." Cat was wearing a short pink A-line dress with tan platform heals. Tori was wearing a light aqua asymmetrical dress with black platform heals

Jade jogged ahead lightly and opened the door to her Lamborghini SUV for us both. I can't believe she is taking us in this car it's her pride and joy. It's black with black rims. Damn my baby's car is nice.

* * *

(15 minuets later)

(Jades POV)

"Oh my God Jadey are we going on the big boat! I love boats!" "Yes sweetie we are." I get out and open the door for them both and take there hands and walk up to the person standing at the plank. "Hello can I have your name and tickets please." I hand him the tickets and give him my name.

Once were on I take them to the cabin for diner. I pull out there char's and then sit down they bring us water and bread and the menus. They take our drink order and I tell him a bottle of Merlot. After a while they take our orders. I get the chicken franchises and a side salad. Tori got penne ala vodka and cat got spaghetti with meatballs. After our orders were in we were having some light chats.

After a while I wanted to discus the living arrangements with my girls. "So what do you think we should do about the houses being that we have been going back and forth between cat's house and our house?" "Before we can get to that… Cat how serious are you willing to take this relationship not just the baby thing but the relationship as a hole."

"I really love you both already and I have for a wile. I want us to last. I want to be with you both for ever." cat finished shyly. "I love you both too." Tori said. She leaned over and gave cat a passionate kiss and did the same to me. "I really love you guys too." Then I leaned in and gave cat a kiss to complete the circle. "Cat do you want to live with Tori and I?" "YES!" "If we work out next year when I finish my movie I'm getting paid 300,000 so we can buy a bigger house for us."

That was the start of the one of the best nights of my life. We ate diner which was romantic and fucking delicious. Then we danced together and kissed for the rest of the night. it was the best night ever. And it's not over yet….

* * *

**Sex next chapter. Till next time...**


End file.
